


How to marry a millionaire

by Kimmy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual James Rhodes, Asexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, White Marriage, aroace, aromantic asexual James Rhodes, aromantic james rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Title courtesy of Marylin Monroe movie (who was, btw, very likely an ace sapphic).Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020: square A3 "Friends with benefits... what benefits?"Marriage. Marriage is the benefits.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	How to marry a millionaire

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Marylin Monroe movie (who was, btw, very likely an ace sapphic).  
> Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020: square A3 "Friends with benefits... what benefits?"  
> Marriage. Marriage is the benefits.

„Tones.” Tony ignores him and Rhodey raises an unimpressed eyebrow despite knowing Tony can’t see it. „ _Tones_.”

„Yes, darling?”

Rhodey rolls his eyes and sighs. This is getting ridiculous and needs to be acknowledged. This.. elephant in the room. This robotic mini-elephant on the kitchen table.

„Why are you doing engineering in front of my salad?”

Tony does a double-take, which speaks to how long he hasn’t slept.

„You’re not eating a salad.”

„It’s a phrase. And it _is_ our kitchen table. Just like it was the floor yesterday and the coffee table last week. Tones. You have a workshop. Why are you following me behind like a lost duckling.”

Tony averted his eyes and bit his lip, pointedly tinkering rather than answering. Rhodey felt strange sadness seeing that because he _knew_. He knew the answer to his own question. It’s been three months since he quit the army and moved in with Tony. The longest they haven’t been separated since MIT. Tony was afraid Rhodey would leave any day.

„Tony. I won’t disappear.”

Tony put the screwdriver down and finally looked at him.

„I know.” His tone screamed that he didn’t, actually.

„Hey. What do I have to do to prove to you that this time, I’m sticking around? I will marry you if I have to and that is a threat.”

If Tony had a drink he would have spat it out. As he didn’t, he just flinched and tried to hide the fact his expression betrayed his true feelings all over his face. He was.. _. hopeful_.

„Tony. I wasn’t serious but now I am. Do you want to marry me?”

Tony chuckled nervously. „Come on, Rhodey. We’re just friends.”

„We’re more than that, whatever we are. I don’t know. Friends with benefits but the benefits can be marriage. Will you believe that I’m not letting you go until I die, then?”

„You’re straight, Rhodey.”

Tony was panicking slightly but clearly not trying to protest too much since he was tempted by the offer.

„I’m not? I’m aroace. Tones. What the hell. I’ve been out to you for years.”

Tony looked shell shocked and obviously unaware.

„Was I... sober?”

„Tones???” Rhodey wasn’t quite sure how to process this. He never thought he would have to come out twice to the same person. „I... Well, actually, you probably weren’t because I for sure wasn’t. But! I talk about being ace all the time.”

Tony’s face turned scarlet.

„I thought you meant like. Flying ace...”

„That. That was a pun on the asexual ace. Dude. I don’t have an ego the size of yours.”

That finally made Tony smile and some of the tension leave his shoulders as he elbowed his best friend.

„So. The asexual thing. Is that like... Instead of being sexually attracted to a gender, you’re attracted to... no one?”

„Yeah.”

„And...” Tony’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet and it broke Rhodey’s heart. He cursed himself for being drunk when he first came out. „And it’s okay to be like that.”

„Yeah... Are you like that too, Tones?”

„I think so?” He looked at Rhodey with so much trust and vulnerability James thought he’s going to burst. „Tell me more about it?”

„I will. But I have to do something first.”

Rhodey stood up and rummaged through the candy stash cupboard until he found something he thought he’d seen there a few days ago. Finally, he emerged victorious, holding a powder candy ring. He went down on one knee in front of Tony, this time dead serious.

„I can get you a real one later but... Will you marry me, Tony?”

Tony looked like he wanted to cry but he was nodding with a big smile on his face.

„Yeah. Yeah, you idiot. I will.”


End file.
